Chronicles of ToonTown
A made up-Series of Adventures of a team of cartoons saveing ToonTown from a buch of villains. Characters The Main Team: Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Baby Herman, Benny the Cab, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Dot and the Kangaroo, The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore), The Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor), Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Jiminy Cricket, The Rescue Rangers (Chip 'n' Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, and Zipper the Fly), Fievel Mousekewitz, Cholena, Tanya Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, Tiger, Guido, Charlie Brown, Sally Brown, Schroeder, Lucy van Pelt, Linus van Pelt, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Eudora, Snoopy, Woodstock, Betty Boop (colorized), Popeye, Red Hot Riding Hood, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, Screwy Squirrel, Droopy Dog, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Perry the Platypus, The Fireside Girls Troop 46231 (Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Gretchen, Holly, Milly, Ginger, Adyson, and Katie), Rarity, Brights Brightly, Whistle Wishes, Cheerilee, Firefly, Star Catcher, Rainbow Dash, Ember, Gwen, Owen, Trent, Noah, Izzy, Beth, Cody, Ezekiel, Eva, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Harold, LeShawna, Lindsay, Heather, Tyler, DJ, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Bugs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, The Penguins (Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico), Molly from The Farly Odd Parents episode Wishing Well, Crysta, Magi Lune (uses Gaia's role), Captain Planet, The Planeteers (Kwame, Wheeler, Linka, Gi, and Ma-Ti), Batty Koda, Richard Tyler, Horror, Adventure, Fantasy, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Loud Kiddington, Charity Bazaar, Aka Pella, Froggo, Shareena Wickett, Emmitt Roswell, Duncan Bubble, Jim Kim, Gug, Lemonajella, OrangeJella, Shelly Kelly, Billy, Mandy, Grim, Irwin, Sora, Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Aracuan Bird, Huey, Dewey, Louie, C-3PO, R2-D2, R2-KT, The Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer, Butch. they are good guys now), Eddie Valient, Power Rangers (Tommy Oliver (Green/White Mighty Morphin Rangers), Jason Lee Scott (Red Mighty Morphin I Ranger), Rocky DeSantos (Red Mighty Morphin II Ranger), Zack Taylor (Black Mighty Morphin I Ranger), Adam Park (Black Mighty Morphin II Ranger), Billy Cranston (Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger), Trini Kwan (Yellow Mighty Morphin I Ranger), Aisha Campbell (Yellow Mighty Morphin II Ranger), Kimberly Ann Hart (Pink Mighty Morphin I Ranger), Katherine Hillard (Pink Mighty Morphin II Ranger), 1940's Hairstyled), Ewoks (Wicket W. Warrick, Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka, Teebo, and Latara) The Scooby-Doo Detective Anency!(Scooby Doo, Shaggy, Freddie, Daphne, Velma, this is a pup named Scooby Doo verson of the gang), Sonic the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn, Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie, Baby Gonzo, Baby Rowlf, Baby Scooter, Baby Skeeter, Baby Animal, Tails, Roter, Antoine De'Coolette, Bunnie Rabbot, Dulcy, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumely, Dino Knights (Dino Tyranno, Dino Brachio, Dino Stego, Dino Saber, Dino Ptera, Dino Tricera, Dino Mammoth). The Villains: Chernabog, Maleficent, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol (Colonel (“Boss”), Smart Ass, Greasy, Psycho, Wheezy, Stupid, Sleazy, Slimy, Flasher, Sheriff, Taily, Stella, Creamry, Kilo, Shadyow, Hydrant, Dizzy, Joker, Mad Nurse, Grim), Belladonna, Sierra, Rinkus, Icky the Shapbeck, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Dr.Viper, Pinky, the Brain, Negaduck, Morag the Tulgah Witch, Warren T. Rat, Digit the Cockroach, Cat R. Waul, Chula the Tarantula, Drago Clones (Drago Panthera (Dark version of Dino Leo), Drago Zilla (Dark version of Dino Godzilla), Drago Tyran (Dark version of Dino Tyranno), Drago Ceratops (Dark version of Dino Tricera), Drago Stegus (Dark version of Dino Stego), Drago Dactylus (Dark version of Dino Ptera), Drago Tigra (Dark version of Dino Saber), Drago Elephas (Dark version of Dino Mammoth), Drago Brachio (Dark version of Dino Brachio)), Drago Ninjas (Drago Aquila, Drago Crocodylus, Drago Cebus, Drago Testudine, Drago Carcharhinus, Drago Ursus, Drago Grus, Drago Canis, Drago Anura), Other Villains Depending on a episode. Real-Life Personalities: Barack Obama, Roy E. Disney, Larry King, Diana Ross, Elton John, Michael Jackson, Charo, Other real-life personalities. Series Original characters: The Three Stooges (Moe Acme, Larry Acme, and Curly Acme (Sons of Marvin Acme)), Gabu the wolf, Anget K (Penny the penquin Perry`s love intrest), Rapidash (Pegasus Pony) Extra Dino Knights (Dino Leo, Dino Godzilla). Neutral characters: Air Conditioner, Frankie the Canary, The Ghostly Trio (Stretch, Fatso, and Stinkie), Elmyra Duff. Other Characters: Yen Sid, Jacquimo the Swallow, Goanna, Stacy Hirano, Lt. Santino, Red Herring, Scrat, Cameos by other Toons. Vehicles and Vessels Vehicles and Vessels: 01 Acme Cloverleaf Chevy (Roger Rabbit's racing vehicle), 01 Cloverleaf Industries Chevy Bushwhacker (Judge Doom's racing vehicle), 24 Pepsi ARCO Chevy Police Cruiser (Porky Pig's racing vehicle), 27 Huggies Baskin-Robbins Ford Ambulance (The Pink Panther's racing vehicle), 42 Crayola DuPont Cloverleaf GM (A.K.A. Team Phineas) (Phineas Flynn's racing vehicle) Parodies *Parodies the THX Deep Note logo before a movie with an incredibly loud bang followed by "The audience is now deaf". *''Animaniacs'' (1993) (Parodies the Animaniacs theme song sung by the Warner Bunnies, Bugs Bunny, Buster Bunny, and Babs Bunny as Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, and Dot Warner, while they dance and act like the Warners by managing to rescue the real Warners (their reffered counterparts) and causing Judge Doom's army of weasels to die of fatal hilarity through various hottest and funniest antics.) *Marge Champion (Divatox's reformation) Quotes *Candace: I am stuck with people who dont know what they are doing. *Bart: Don't have a cow Candace. *Peppermint Patty: (repeated line) Stop calling me sir. *Molly: (repeated line) Don't touch me. *Lucy: That's Stupid. *Stupid: No I am Stupid. *Stacy: Can't we just talk to them? *Bart: Now I know why she doesn't come with us on these adventures. *Girl on phone: You hang up first. *Boy on phone: No you hang up first. *Girl on phone: Okey. (hangs up) *Boy on phone: What the-? She hung up on me! *Charity: (repeated line) I am not happy. Opening and Closing Themes opening and closing Themes: Mezase Pokemon Master, MI-RA-I (sonic X), Spurt pokemon 10 theme Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Chronicles of ToonTown Category:Cartoons